Shokora
by Aomine Daiki
Summary: Suoh enreda esta vez los fuertes dedos de la mano derecha en la cabellera de Tatara, jalándole hacia él, lo suficiente para tener acceso directo a su oreja y susurrar indómito un: "Feliz cumpleaños". Evaporando y quemando el interior de Totsuka, dejando en éste solo una sensación muy parecida a la felicidad.


**S**_hokor__**a**_

**P**or _**A**_omine _D_aiki**.**

* * *

><p><em>A mí querido doppelganger, Totsuka Tatara, feliz cumpleaños<em>

* * *

><p>Anna desea preparar chocolates para todos, sus grandes ojos rojos, brillando cual rubíes, se lo ruegan y Tatara no puede más que rendirse y aceptar ayudarla. Igual es una buena oportunidad para improvisar sus habilidades culinarias y hacer él mismo un par de ellos. La pequeña señorita lleva en manos un libro interesante, Totsuka quiere preguntar cuándo y en qué momento lo adquirió, pero seguro es que Kusanagi<em>-san<em> o Yata e incluso Kamamoto tengan algo que ver con ello. El texto parece un recetario, por las imágenes de la portada, y para ser más precisos de repostería para San Valentín. Tatara se inclina hacia delante, apoyando las manos en sus rodillas flexionadas, sonriendo gentil, amable, y procurando mirar cariñoso a esos lindos ojos que le observan silenciosos.

"¿Comenzamos?"

Los labios de Anna apenas si se curvan, pero un centelleo en sus pupilas se desata, es una especie de choque eléctrico entre rayos a lo extenso de un cielo escarlata, desvelando su alegría al oírle decir aquello.

"Tendremos que hacer una lista. Y pedirle a Kusanagi_-san_ que―"

Tatara, ya erguido, con el dedo índice tanteando sus labios, es interrumpido por un jalón en su manga derecha.

"¿Oh?"

Es la señorita que quiere decirle algo, y aunque Totsuka sabe bien lo que quiere externarle, prefiere esperar y escucharla pedirlo apropiada.

"Quiero ir, con Tatara"

Lo espeta, decidida, seria, y con ello el joven suelta una pequeña carcajada, cubriéndose ligeramente la boca, encontrando en esta actividad cierto delirio que usará más adelante conforme el día avance para su propio beneficio.

"Entonces no le digamos nada a nadie, ¿entendido? Es un secreto entre Anna-_chan_ y yo, ¿ok?"

Ella asiente, entusiasmada a su manera, dándole por su lado.

"Bien, vayamos de compras entonces"

Tatara animándola a alistarse, aprovecha para darle un vistazo fugaz a los ventanales, hallándose con la nieve cayendo lenta en las calles. Es el tiempo cuando el invierno se asienta, sin la mínima intención de irse a alguna otra parte. Helando los senderos, congelando las plantas y a las flores, nublando a los cielos y cambiando sus preciosos tonos celestes en grises apagados y tétricos. Pero ese frío que solía llegar a mediados de diciembre ya no es capaz de sentirlo, no desde que encontrara a Mikoto ese día por azares del destino, destino que él no cree exista. Él más bien le llamaría una coincidencia, una grata, a la que se encargó de aferrarse como nunca lo había hecho a algo en su vida. Sintiendo por primera vez las palabras de su padre incinerarse a la distancia.

Vistiendo a Anna con un abrigo y calcetas gruesas que le permitan usar su vestido sin arriesgarle a pescar un resfriado, le ata un listón al cuello, haciendo un moño grande que le consienta lucir aún más adorable de lo que ya luce.

"Estamos listos, partamos cuanto antes"

La pequeña de inmediato le sujeta de la mano, ansiosa de salir a buscar lo que escrito en la lista se halla. La alegría en Anna solo hacen que se sienta de la misma manera, y que en sus adentros se proponga encontrar a como dé lugar todo lo necesario para complacerla.

Cuando cruzan la sala de estar en el bar para salir de éste, Suoh, que se encuentra sentado en uno de los sillones con los brazos en sus bolsillos, ojos cerrados, y aparentemente dormido, dice con esa voz profunda semejante al rugido de algún grande felino: "¿…de paseo, _mm_?"

Tatara y Anna se detienen justamente a lado de la puerta, mirando ambos a Mikoto. Kushina lo hace en silencio, expectante, mientras que Totsuka de manera curiosa, interesada. Ambos aguardan el instante preciso para responder a la pregunta hecha, que es más bien una clase de afirmación, por el rey rojo.

"Lo siento, pero _King_ no puede saberlo. Así que por favor espera aquí paciente mientras regresamos"

El tono utilizado por Tatara hace sentir a Suoh como un estúpido curioso, y eso es en ciertamente medida la verdadera intención en las palabras del primero. Para Mikoto no pasa desapercibido, respondiendo para pronto con una mueca torcida, y gruñendo a disgusto.

"¿Huh?"

Un gesto pícaro aunado a una precipitada despedida le da a Tatara la huída perfecta.

Allá fuera, Totsuka y Anna se disponen a recorrer un sinfín de tiendas, con el único objetivo de adquirir cada uno de los elementos necesarios para la elaboración perfecta de lo que se tiene planeado para esa tarde de febrero en la cocina de Kusagani_-san_, con o sin su permiso. Los establecimientos se encuentran preparados, y la sorpresa en variedad encontrada es grande para ambos, en especial para Anna que a ratos parece sumergirse en las profundidades de un mar atestado de dilemas. Pero pronto dan con cada uno de los utensilios e ingredientes, haciendo de su misión un suceso exitoso.

Ella elige varios moldes, y las formas variadas corresponden a la visión que tiene de cada uno de los integrantes de Homura. Tatara suaviza sus facciones, encontrando adorable e interesante la manera en la que esos jóvenes ojos contemplan al mundo. Ella titubea un instante, al parecer por el costo que las compras implican. Pero Totsuka de inmediato le sonríe despreocupado, restándole estrés a sus dudas, relajándola de inmediato y animándola incluso a escoger algo más sí es que es de su propio agrado.

Cuando regresan al bar, Izumo se encuentra detrás de la barra realizando un inventario de sus bebidas, meditando profundo los cambios que pudieran hallar interesante los clientes. Anna entra tomada de la mano de Tatara, calladita y ansiosa, captando su llegada la atención momentánea de Kusanagi.

"Oh, por fin llegaron. ¿Cómo les fue?"

La pregunta suena maternal, y a Tatara no se le escapa esa actitud que pronto adivina Izumo, quien le resta importancia tras un divertido suspiro.

"Todas las tiendas están repletas de cosas para San Valentín, hay una gran variedad, ¿verdad?"

"Había un inodoro"

"¡¿Un ino-doro?!"

El comentario de Anna desconcierta tanto como sorprende a Izumo, que descolocado le mira, para alternar después la vista con Totsuka que mantiene la sonrisa adornándole la boca. Pronto la niña corre en dirección a la cocina, dando pequeños saltitos, o eso pareciera, afanosa de empezar con la preparación que viniera planteándole a Tatara desde la mañana.

"¿Y _King_?"

Tatara le hace una seña que le ruega por un par de segundos antes de seguirla hasta la cocina, pues quiere aprovechar para saciar su simple curiosidad o esa costumbre que se generara ya con el tiempo al estar conviviendo bajo el mismo techo por más tiempo del conveniente con el rey rojo.

"Arriba"

_Durmiendo_, agregaría Totsuka pero no lo hace, agradece con un asentimiento de cabeza, tomando nuevamente las bolsas que descansara sobre la barra del bar. Encaminándose hacia la cocina, dispuesto a ayudar a Anna y probar sus cualidades en el arte de hacer chocolate. Concretando sus ideas, esas que piensa plasmar entre una mezcla de amargo y dulce durante el transcurso de la tarde.

Adentro, tanto Anna como él llevan puesto un par de delantales, e incluso una pañoleta cubriéndole los cabellos. Las medidas higiénicas son importantes, les ayudan a mantenerse limpios y a evitar que intrusos caigan en la mezcla.

Realmente es Totsuka quien trabaja en todo, derritiendo las barras de chocolate, preparando los moldes y alistando las decoraciones. Anna prueba hacer su parte, buscando convertir a Tatara en su ayudante, pero es inútil de su parte, aunque no por ello deja de intentarlo un par de veces más. Tatara no dice nada, por el contrario, da consejos y explica paciente, delicado y gallardo.

"¿Es ese para Yata?"

La interrogante viene cuando Anna está vaciando en grandes cucharadas una generosa cantidad de chocolate en un molde con forma de cuervo. Asintiendo de inmediato sin perder concentración en lo que está haciendo. Pese haber ya manchado la mesa del líquido amargo.

"Me pregunto sí también recibiré un chocolate de Anna-_chan_"

Ella gira de inmediato la cabeza, para verle, asombrada, como si no creyera lo que acababa de escuchar, entre ofendida y conflictuada.

"Lo lamento"

Tatara descansa la palma de su delgada mano sobre la cabeza de ella, agachándose un poco para poder verle más de cerca. Sonriendo apenado.

"Me hará muy feliz comer lo que Anna_-chan_ prepare"

Le cuenta, alegre, entusiasta, amoroso y la pequeña señorita vuelve contenta a sus quehaceres.

Por su parte Tatara bate una mescolanza que incluye solamente chocolate amargo, y es tan oscuro como la noche que lenta se alza a la distancia. La habitación se inunda en un aroma dulzón, que en ocasiones parece tornarse picante, quizás por la canela flotando en el aire. Está tan concentrado que no avista el momento en que Suoh entra la cocina, con aquel semblante desinteresando, tratando de reconocer el aroma en el ambiente. Elevando el rostro, cual animal, olfateando detenidamente. Es entonces que Tatara se gira, sin dejar de mover el batidor, abriendo en sus ojos —de suave matiz acaramelado— cierta sorpresa al divisar a Mikoto de pie allí en mitad de la cocina.

"_King_, ¿dormiste bien?"

Mikoto se masajea el cuello, perezoso, entreabriendo los labios para soltar algo semejante a un bostezo. Anna en cambio sigue sumida en su tarea, ignorando a propósito la presencia de Suoh quien le mira de soslayo, solo por saber qué está haciendo.

"Eso no está bien, _King_, debe esperar a que Anna_-chan_ termine. No es de buena educación husmear en el trabajo de los demás"

Totsuka suelta, queriendo picarlo un poco, divertirse un rato.

"Y lo dice el sujeto que mete las narices en los asuntos de otros"

Suoh replica, empleando esa voz profunda, arrastrada y masculina suya, provocando que Tatara se sonría.

Un silencio se avecina, y acostumbrado ya Totsuka deja que lo engulla. Anna y Mikoto son personas que no suelen externar sus sentimientos por medio de palabras, ellos lo hacen con acciones o siguiendo a sus instintos, por así nombrarlos. Es como estar en medio de un fiero león y su pequeña cría, que danzan en torno suyo buscando comida o atención que ya poseen en demasía.

La mezcla ya está hecha, y en el instante en que Tatara alza el batidor con la intención de analizar la consistencia y ¿por qué no?, probarla también, Mikoto le sujeta de la muñeca.

"¿_King_?"

Confundiéndole esa actitud. Haciéndole sonrojar cuando Suoh abre la boca pausadamente, casi imitando las fauces de una bestia, mostrándole los dientes blanquecinos y correctamente alineados. Acercándose para darle una mordida a la parte expuesta de su brazo ya cubierta del chocolate que se escurre desde el batidor en lo alto.

Mikoto lame suave, gentil, largamente, para al final hundir los caninos en la pálida piel de Tatara.

Totsuka siente arder su cuerpo de los pies a la cabeza. Y pronto el calor de la cocina le quema, sintiendo que se derrite igual que las barras de chocolate blanco en el fogón de la estufa. Los labios le tiemblan, y el vaho ardiente emanando de su aliento azucarado los humedece lo suficiente para darle un aspecto débil, febril y al tiempo maravilloso. La dura y penetrante mirada bermeja en los feroces ojos de Mikoto le atemorizan, haciendo que sus bellas pupilas se mojen por las lágrimas contenidas al final de sus pestañas. Los dedos pierden fuerza y el batidor cae al suelo sin remedio, el tazón sostenido por su brazo izquierdo se tambalea y es entonces que Tatara reacciona forzado para evitar también tirarlo.

"N-no haga eso, por favor"

El rey rojo ignora el ruego, deslizando la lengua a lo largo de las delgadas falanges de Tatara. Limpiándolas con ahínco. Igual que lo haría un felino.

"An_ngh_na_-chan_ está aquí, tenga algo de contro—¡_ah_!"

Totsuka trata de contenerse cuando a Suoh le da por introducir uno de los dedos en su boca; de responder apropiadamente al tener a la pequeña allí entre ellos. Queriendo saber qué expresión tiene ahora, desviando por segundos la vista, topándose con que Anna ha dejado de decorar sus chocolates y que ahora mismo se encuentra observándoles a detalle, en ese mutismo tan característico de ella.

Sonrojando a Tatara que aprieta los párpados y se muerde los labios.

Mikoto termina, sin prisa alguna, sereno, altivo, y satisfecho. Soltando la muñeca de Tatara, no sin antes darle una olfateada suave a la yema de sus dedos.

"Mikoto"

Le habla Anna, fijando la mirada en este.

"Es el cumpleaños de Tatara"

Frunciendo ligeramente las cejas, en un gesto inusual en ella.

"¿Es así?"

Anna no cesa de mirarle, ella sabe que Suoh sabe acerca de esta fecha mejor que nadie y que no basta con que se desentienda, nadie le creería, menos ella.

"_Tsk_"

Tronando la lengua de inmediato Mikoto al rendirse a la petición sin sonido emitida por la silenciosa pero dura vista que le muestra la mocosa.

"Totsuka"

Tatara responde al verle, aún ruborizado y agitado.

"¿Sí?"

Suoh enreda esta vez los fuertes dedos de la mano derecha en la cabellera de Tatara, jalándole hacia él, lo suficiente para tener acceso directo a su oreja y susurrar indómito un: "Feliz cumpleaños".

Evaporando y quemando el interior de Totsuka, dejando en éste solo una sensación muy parecida a la felicidad.

* * *

><p>終わり.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>NA** Y ahora Mikoto y Tatara se aparean día a día en los campos elíseos. I REGRET NOTHING DKSAFKDSAKF


End file.
